Searching
by SkyTreader52
Summary: It's the trio's 6th year and they befriend a new student. Is she just an ordinary girl or is she hiding something? Bad summary. Nothing to do with HBP
1. The New Student

**A/N: This story takes place in the trio's sixth year and has nothing to do with HBP Also, Ron and Hermione weren't made prefects. That's it for now I think…**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me**

**The New Student**

The Great Hall was loud and bustling with the many students. The sorting had finished and the new first years were being welcomed by their fellow housemates. The Headmaster was now making his speech and informing the students of the rules once again.

"Hermione, does that girl look familiar to you?" Harry asked, pointing to a blonde-haired girl sitting by herself a way down the table.

"Actually no, I don't remember seeing her before," she replied, brow furrowed in thought.

"That's odd." Harry looked back to the girl in thought. She didn't look like a first year but he had seen nearly every face of every Gryffindor and he didn't remember her.

"One final announcement," Dumbledore's voice rang out through the Great Hall, "We have a new student! She came from a smaller school near where she lived, but that is not important. She was sorted into Gryffindor house in my office." There were murmurs around the tables and a bit of excitement coming from the Gryffindors. Harry's eyes went back to the girl and saw that she was looking down at the table in front of her, refusing to look up.

"Hush, hush now." Dumbledore began again, seeking everyone's attention. "I expect you all to make her feel welcome. Now, will you please stand, Miss Skylar Grey?"

Everyone's eyes shot up and down the Gryffindor table. The trio kept their eyes on the girl who had suddenly looked up. Moments later, the girl slowly rose to her feet, eyes flitting about the room, never lingering long in one place. The Gryffindors started applauding and the rest of the students, beside the Slitheryns, followed suit. The girl smiled shyly, blushing, and sat down hurriedly.

"I say we welcome her back in the common room," Hermione suggested. Ron and Harry nodded their heads in agreement.

Soon the feast ended and everyone started filing out, heading for their common rooms. Skylar Grey tagged along behind the other Gryffindors, eyes examining the walls of paintings.

Once inside the common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood off to the side and waited to great Skylar. The flow of people through the portrait hole slowly diminished until no one else entered. The trio looked to each other questioningly; none of them had spotted Skylar.

"Where is she?" Ron asked, looking over the heads of his fellow students in search of the new girl.

"Maybe she slipped up to the Girls' dormitories," Hermione pondered. "I'll go check."

With that, Hermione was pushing through the crowd and climbed the staircase to the girls' dorms. She entered and found the girl sitting on her bed. Hermione scanned the room and found that no one else was up there.

A look of sadness and concern fell upon Hermione's face as she approached Skylar. She slowly looked up and smiled politely. Hermione smiled back and took a couple more steps forward.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Skylar Grey, it's nice to meet you." She smiled slightly wider

"Yes, I know. It seems Dumbledore finds introducing you before the enter school to be very…welcoming," Hermione said with a laugh.

Skylar laughed softly. "Well, I hope he doesn't do something like that again."

They laughed together for a few moments before they fell into silence.

"Oh! My friends want to say hi to you as well. Come on!" Hermione exclaimed and motioned for Skylar to follow her downstairs.

"Uh. Alright…but why can't they come up here?" Skylar asked as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Because guys can't come up to the Girls' dorms," Hermione replied simply.

"Your friends are guys?" Skylar inquired, seeming slightly uneasy.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Concern was once again in Hermione's eyes as she looked to Skylar, pausing in the steps.

"Oh! Uh… no. I just don't normally talk to guys besides my brothers," she admitted, smiling sheepishly.

Hermione laughed softly. "Don't worry, they're great! The very first friends I made here! Well after a bit of misunderstanding, but that was nothing. Really, they're terrific."

Skylar smiled to Hermione and they started down the stairs again. Once they were in the common room, Hermione noticed that there were considerably less people.

"The younger students must have gone to bed," Hermione mumbled to herself.

She then spotted Harry and Ron sitting by the fire and moved slightly faster. When they reached the boys, they were discussing something but jumped as soon as they soon Hermione.

"Jumpy," Hermione said with a laugh, then turned to Skylar and ushered her forward. "This is Skylar"

"Hi," she said simply with a small wave and slight smile.

"Hi, I'm Harry," Harry said as he stood, grinning, and held out his hand to shake hands with her.

Skylar looked at Harry's hand for a moment, before reluctantly taking it in a firm handshake. Harry stepped back and Ron bounded forward.

"Ron Weasley," he beamed as he thrust his hand out also. Skylar, once again, examined his hand before shaking it firmly.

"So why did you transfer to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked sitting down on a couch.

Skylar sat down also shrugged slightly. "Wanted to start over I guess."

"Start over from what?" Harry asked from a chair across from Ron's seat.

Skylar's eyes flickered to each of their faces before looking to the fire. "Well, my mom used to teach there and my dad did a long time ago. Plus each of my brothers had gone there."

"What does that me-?" Ron started but choked down his words at the piercing look Hermione was giving him. "Err…uh never mind. Stupid question, stupid, stupid…"

"No, I'll tell you. It's alright." Skylar looked up at the others. "I've lost my family over the years. I only have my eldest brother left who I live with."

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Hermione gasped and took Skylar's hand, which caused her eyes to close for a moment.

She then looked to Hermione a smiled. "It's alright." Her voice sounded a little scratchy but her features betrayed calmness.

"Well if it's any consolation, I never knew my parents," Harry said looking into her eyes with sympathy.

Skylar just smiled softly and looked into the fire.

Moments of silence passed as the foursome sat watching Skylar, not knowing what to do. Then Skylar look up at them again.

"You know, I never really tell anyone that." She looked as though she was pondering something. "Maybe there's something 'special' about you guys," she said with a true smile causing the others to beam at her.


	2. Wandering

**Disclaimer: Unless I have an extremely horrible memory, or am extremely lucky, I don't own Harry Potter…but I do own Skylar Grey!**

**Wandering**

Hermione woke up the next morning and quickly got up. She looked over to where Skylar was sleeping and saw her twisted up in her blankets. Hermione moved towards the bed and as she came closer, she could see a look of pain and distress on Skylar's face.

Hermione's features contorted into an expression of worry and sorrow as she gazed at the girl. She reached out and gently shook her shoulder with a soft whisper, "Skylar."

Skylar's eyes slowly opened, revealing the redness of her eyes, making her deep blue eyes stand out slightly, from the contrast. Seeing Hermione, Skylar rubbed her eyes and stretched. "Hmm?"

"Breakfast," she replied simply, smiling down at her.

Skylar closed her eyes for a moment and Hermione thought she was ignoring her to go back to sleep, but she suddenly sat upright, causing Hermione to take a step back.

"Right. Thanks for waking me," Skylar smiled to Hermione before running her hand through her hair and looking around, the other girls were still asleep, one or two starting to rouse.

"Well, I didn't want to go to breakfast alone," Hermione said, smiling still. "I have most every morning and just sit there and wait for Harry and Ron but now I was hoping you would come with me."

Skylar grinned stood up. "That'd be great." With that she set off to get ready for the day, as did Hermione.

Soon they made their way downstairs and then to the Great Hall. When they entered, Skylar glanced about and noticed that there were hardly any students. She looked to Hermione quizzically. Hermione took a moment to realize what Skylar was confused about and then smiled slightly, almost apologetically.

"I wake up real early. Sorry. If you don't want to get up so early, I won't wake you."

Skylar laughed softly. "No, its fine, just surprised. I like getting up early; it's not so…busy."

"Precisely!" Hermione agreed and continued towards the Gryffindor table.

They sat down and started eating silently, Skylar glancing about curiously.

"Did you have a nightmare last night?" Hermione broke the silence.

Skylar quickly looked to her with a look of surprised worry, before she asked "Why? Was I making any noise?"

Hermione shook her head and looked to her. "No. I just noticed that it looked like you had a restless night when I woke you."

"Oh." Relief seemed to fall over Skylar as she turned back to her food. "Uh no. I didn't have a nightmare. Well…at least I don't know if I had a nightmare." At the confused looked Hermione gave her, she continued. "I can't remember any dreams I have. Sometimes I just feel a lingering feeling of a dream." She shrugged and said quietly, "I wish I could remember them though."

Just then Harry and Ron sat down across from them, both smiling as they greeted the girls. Skylar simply smiled and looked back to her plate of food as they started piling food on their plates.

Skylar finished eating and started staring off. Her gaze slowly made its way about the Great Hall, lingering on students and peculiar objects. Soon her gaze landed on Harry. She studied his features, eyes sweeping over his visage, until she saw his scar. Her brow furrowed in thought as she peered at it. Suddenly something clicked. _'Hi, I'm Harry.' 'I never knew my parents.' _This was Harry _Potter_. She mentally kicked herself for being so slow.

She then noticed Harry looking at her, confused. "Err…What?" he asked.

"Oh! Uh nothing. Sorry." When he didn't look away from her, she tried to explain herself. "It's just that I didn't realize that you were Harry Potter. I didn't connect. It just now clicked."

A somewhat amused looked come to Harry's face. "It's alright. It's kind of refreshing."

"Yeah. I would think it would become quite tiresome," Skylar mumbled as she looked around once again.

Her eyes then came to Hermione and she saw that she was watching Harry. Skylar looked between the two and saw Harry eating. Looking back to Hermione, Skylar held a small smile.

"Well," Skylar started, still smiling softly. "I think I'm going to go wander around a bit."

Hermione tore her eyes away from Harry to look at Skylar. "I could show you around if you like."

"No, that's fine. I'll just explore. Besides, I would think you'd like to spend time with Harry and Ron." She kept her eyes on Harry for a moment then looked back to Hermione with a smile that said she knew something. Hermione almost looked frightened as she saw Skylar's actions. At this, Skylar just laughed softly and left.

Skylar had been walking about the castle, peering into classrooms and studying the paintings covering the walls most of the day. She steered clear of students, not wanting to have to interact with anyone at the moment.

Suddenly a blonde haired boy stepped in front of her with two larger boys close behind him. She saw the undeniably handsome, soft features that lie beneath the sneer on his face but knew he was a type to cover any kindness. She knew he had said something to aggravate her in some way, but she didn't hear whatever it was; she wasn't listening to him.

Sighing of slight boredom, she turned and walked out into the courtyard.

"Where are you going?" There was a hidden tone of surprise in his voice as he followed her.

Skylar turned with a feign expression of shock on her face, as she said, sweetly, "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know you cared."

He looked taken aback, but quickly hissed in reply, "I don't care for anybody, let alone Gryffindor filth."

She merely laughed softly and turned, once more, to leave.

"Don't walk away from me!" He grabbed her arm and she stopped. When she spun around, rage filled her eyes.

"Let. Go." It came out as a low menacing growl deep within her throat.

The stunned expression on the boy's face morphed into a smirk. "Why?"

She yanked her arm free from his grip and quickly caught his wrist, twisting it at a painful angle making him wince and bend backwards.

"I don't like to be touched," she growled before she shoved his arm away from her, causing him to stumble back.

She spun about and walked away, feeling many eyes on her. Soon she saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron run up to her, anger and concern on their faces.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," Skylar said and kept walking.

"Bloody Malfoy," Ron muttered. "Don't pay any attention to him, he's a git."

Skylar laughed and looked to him as they reentered the castle. "Nah. That just spurs him on."

His face screwed up in confusion, only making Skylar laugh again. "Never mind."

"What did he do? We only saw you pushing him away from you," Harry said, looking back at a retreating Draco.

"Well I didn't hear what he said but when he grabbed my arm is when I turned on him. I think now he knows that I don't like to be touched," She answered with a laugh.

The others laughed with her as they walked on.

**A/N: Not all too happy with the chapter but it will do. I was going to make it longer but decided to stop for now.**

**Alright I need your suggestions on pairings. Harry and Hermione will get together but I'd like to know what other pairings you might like to see. I need someone for Skylar especially, I was thinking either Draco or another OC but I'll consider your opinions. Message me or tell me in a review. Thanks!**


	3. Grey's Advice and an Odd Encounter

**Disclaimer: Nope, sadly still nothing of Harry Potter is mine**

**Grey's Advice and an Odd Encounter**

Later that night Skylar sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. She gazed into the fire, clearly elsewhere. Slowly, she felt as though she were shrinking back into the couch, trying to push all thoughts away. Soon her head fell into her hands at the attempt of the impossible act.

She sat there for several moments, until she heard an uneasy voice from behind her.

"Are you…er…crying?"

Skylar raised her head to see Harry peering down at her. She looked at him, confusion written all over her face.

"It's just…I can't really comfort a crying girl," Harry answered the unasked question as he sat down in an armchair.

Skylar raised an eyebrow and sat up straight.

"I always do, or say, something wrong," he said and shrugged.

Skylar laughed softly. "Well, if she's a good friend I'd think she'd just liked to be held."

Emerald eyes seemed to become more alert as Harry moved in his seat to pay close attention. "Continue."

"Continue?" Harry nodded vigorously so Skylar thought for a moment. "I don't know, just hold them and tell them that it will all be alright. Ask her what's wrong if you don't know, and if you do, simply sooth her. If you aren't as good friends with her just look at her with compassion and sympathy and maybe touch her shoulder reassuringly. I don't know, I think you should ask someone else for help with that." Skylar looked into the fire again.

"What do you mean? Why should I ask someone else? That was brilliant!" Harry beamed at her and she looked to him briefly, smiling softly, before returning to the fire. Harry's smile slowly faded and he asked again, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that I wouldn't know really. I'm not like most girls with that sort of stuff, well a lot of stuff, but… Also, I haven't cried for a long time, close to a year I think, and before that I wouldn't let anyone see me cry," Skylar finished with a shrug, keeping her eyes on the fire.

"Why not?" came a soft voice from behind her that caused Skylar to jump and turn around. There stood Hermione looking worried as usual.

Skylar just shook her head slightly and said, "Part of growing up with three older brothers I guess. I didn't want to seem weak to them…" She trailed off as she remembered her past.

"Oh," Hermione said simply, not really knowing how to respond. "I'd think that would be difficult."

"I guess," Skylar said again with a shrug.

They were silent a moment before Hermione spoke again.

"I think I'm going to head up to bed."

"Me too," Skylar said standing up.

"Uh wait. Can I ask you one more question, Skylar?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Skylar sat back down and waited for his question.

"Good night, Mione," Harry said, smiling to Hermione as she started towards the staircase.

"Good night, Harry," with that Hermione slipped upstairs and Harry waited 'til he heard her footsteps fade away.

"Alright, how do I ask a girl out without sounding like a complete idiot?" Harry asked quickly.

Skylar let out a laugh and stood up. "Now _that,_ I can't help you with." She started towards the girls' dorms, to the distress of Harry.

"What? Wait! Please!" he sounded desperate as he followed her to the stairs.

"Sorry, can't," she replied simply and started up the steps, smiling.

Skylar entered the girls' dorms with the small smile still in place. She started to get ready for bed as Hermione spotted her from her bedside.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Harry," Skylar answered and got the reaction she had expected.

"Oh," Hermione said sadly and looked to her bed as she slowly smoothed the coverings.

Skylar laughed, causing Hermione to look up in confusion and hurt.

Skylar raised her hand and shook her head as she stopped laughing. Hermione just looked at her oddly and waited for the blonde to speak.

"He asked me how to ask a girl out," Skylar finally spoke.

Hermione just continued to look at her confused.

"You don't see it do you?" Skylar inquired, grinning.

"See what?"

"Nothing," Skylar replied, shaking her head as she slipped under the covers of her bed. Seeing Hermione about to push her further on the subject, she spoke again, "It's nothing, get some sleep."

Hermione merely nodded and climbed into her bed, knowing she would have a hard time falling asleep.

Skylar turned out her light and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take her.

-----

Skylar suddenly woke up, a feeling of dread flooding her. She sat up and sat there for a moment; she was wide awake and she knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. With a heavy sigh she swung her legs over the side of her bed. She ran her hand through her hair and stood up. She grabbed her crimson robe and threw it on, fastening it about her waist as she walked down the stairs.

As she came to the bottom of the steps, Skylar saw that someone else was up and sitting on the couch. She slowly approached the couch wondering who else would be up at…She checked her watch to see it was 3:52.

A pain shot through her leg as she ran into a small table. She just scrunched up her face at the pain; she ran into so many things it was a normal feeling to her. She made it to one of the armchairs before plopping down and rubbing her shin where she could already feel a bump rising.

"Furniture is always getting in the way," said a dreamlike voice.

Skylar's head shot up to see a girl with blonde hair sitting on the couch holding a magazine upside-down. The odd, surprised look on the girl's face intrigued Skylar as she sat upright and gazed at the girl.

"I do hope they have pudding this morning," the girl said in the same voice, eyes returning to the object in her hands.

Skylar shook the confusion from her features and spoke, "I'm Skylar."

The girl looked up with her large eyes and responded, "I know." She then lazily, looked back to the magazine.

Skylar smiled, she certainly liked this girl. "What's your name?"

The girl looked up once again. "Luna Lovegood. A lot of the kids call me Loony Lovegood though." The girl seemed unaffected but Skylar frowned at this. (Yes. Yes, I know Luna's in Ravenclaw. Just keep reading)

"Loony?"

"Yes. They're just having their fun though," Luna said airily.

Skylar shook her head. "Well, they shouldn't call you that."

"Oh it's fine. Besides, I'm quite used to it now, easy to get used to," Her attention turned back to the magazine yet again.

Skylar watched her for a moment. "You know that's upside-down?" she asked pointing to the magazine.

"Yes," was the simple reply from the girl.

Skylar continued to watch Luna in fascination, a smile on her lips.

They sat in silence as Luna read and Skylar gazed into the fire. Soon Luna sat the magazine down on a small table and looked up.

"Do you read _The Quibbler_?"

Skylar looked back over at Luna who was watching her with the same surprised, daydream look on her face.

"The what?" Skylar asked, turning back to Luna.

"_The Quibbler_," she repeated.

"No. I don't believe I've ever heard of it."

"Oh, well it's quite captivating, really. It-"

"Luna?" a voice interrupted her.

They both turned to see Hermione standing at the bottom of the stairs, frowning.

"Yes?" Luna asked innocently.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione inquired as she advanced towards the two blondes.

"Speaking with Skylar," she returned.

"No, I mean, what are you doing in the Gryffindor common room?" impatience tinged her voice.

"Oh that. Well Neville, he was walking around mumbling the silliest word to himself today and I took a liking to the word. So as I was wandering around the castle last night, I was singing the word over and over again, when a portrait swung open. I walked inside and here I am," Luna answered with a carefree smile playing on her lips.

"Luna, I don't think you can be in here," Hermione said pensively.

"Well I am, there for I can," Luna replied with a shrug.

"I mean…Oh forget it," Hermione finally gave up with a frustrated breath. She then saw Skylar who looked utterly lost. "Luna is a Ravenclaw."

Just as some confusion seemed to fade from her features more returned as she looked to Luna. "Why were wandering through the halls at night, isn't that against the rules?"

"Yes, it's against the rules but I've only been caught once, luckily by Dumbledore who simply smiled and lead me back to my common room. I end up unable to enter my common room often; the students enjoy it so," Luna said, her small smile still in place.

"You mean your housemates don't let you in?" Skylar asked incredulously. When Luna merely nodded, Skylar felt anger rising within her. "That's not right! They can't do that!" she was nearly shouting.

"Have you told a teacher, Luna? You can't just let them do that!" Hermione stepped up.

"No. I honestly don't mind; quite exciting to roam about at night. I don't need that much sleep either."

Skylar just looked to Hermione, not knowing how to continue, and saw that neither did she. Looking back to Luna, Skylar just smiled fondly at the younger witch and shook her head slightly.

**A/N:** **Alright, there it is****. Not much but hopefully I'll be writing more and more!**

**Also, I'll take anyone's suggestions for what they might like to see in this story.**


	4. Luna In Gryffindor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter**

**Luna In Gryffindor**

As Skylar was upstairs getting ready for the day, the two girls in the common room were interrupted by a nervous voice.

"L-Luna? What are you doing here?"

The girls turned around and Luna smiled softly as she replied, "Sitting."

"I mean _how_ are you here?" Neville asked again, knowing that he should've expected her to reply in such a way.

"You," she answered simply, almost matter-of-factly.

Neville, stunned and confused, took a stumbling step backwards and nearly fell back onto the stairs.

"She heard you saying the password to yourself yesterday and managed to stumble across the Fat Lady while singing it," Hermione stepped in to help the poor boy understand, knowing that things wouldn't move too fast if she let Luna continue to answer him. "You ought to find another way to remember the password, Neville."

Neville looked horrified as he stumbled towards the portrait hole, mumbling about 'trying his best' and 'only way that works' and such.

When he finally made his way out of the common room, Skylar had appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Who was that?" she asked, only seeing the boy stumble out.

"Neville Longbottom. He's the one Luna heard the password from," Hermione informed.

Skylar nodded absently as she looked about. She then looked back to the others. "Well, I think we best be off for breakfast."

With that the girls left the Gryffindor common room.

As they emerged into the Great Hall, Luna wandered off to her table. Skylar watched as she sat by herself, her housemates snickering as they watched her, clearly thinking their prank last night was amusing. Skylar glared at them with disgust.

"Is there a rule that says you _have_ to sit at your house's table?" Skylar asked, turning to Hermione.

Hermione thought for a moment, then slowly shook her head as she replied, "No. I don't think there is. I'm not sure though. Why?"

Without answering, Skylar walked over to the Ravenclaw table and came up behind Luna.

"Hey, Luna, why don't you come and sit with me and Hermione?"

Luna looked up with her normally wide eyes and smiled slightly. "Wonderful!" she said softly. She then stood up and Skylar led her back to Hermione who was watching from where Skylar had left her.

Hermione was looking at Skylar with a slightly confused expression, yet a small smile played on her lips. Skylar grinned in return and proceeded to find an open spot at the table. The three girls sat down and began to eat as a few whispers and glances were shared about the hall.

Soon Harry and Ron joined them and Ron stared at Luna with a weird look on his face.

"What is she doing here?" he asked as he pointed at Luna.

"Sitting with us," Skylar said plainly.

"Oh no! She's rubbin' off on you!" Ron exclaimed as he plopped down in his seat.

Skylar just chuckled softly and smiled as she continued to eat.

Throughout breakfast, Skylar noticed Harry staring at Hermione, open his mouth as if to speak, only to shut it again and look down at his food. He repeated the process many times and Skylar nearly yelled at him to speak but she restrained herself.

As the girls finished their breakfast, Harry seemed to get antsier and kept shifting his posture.

Finally, when Hermione stood to leave, wanting to be early to the first class of the year, Harry spoke.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed desperately. When she turned to him, confused, he started stuttering. "Er…I…w-would you…I mean can you……..I need to talk to you sometime today…..okay?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him but nodded and smiled, "Sure. When?"

Harry seemed strangely shocked at her question and he franticly sought the correct time. "Er…um…I'll tell you at dinner…Er… when I mean. I tell you when at dinner."

Hermione just smiled and nodded once more and turned to leave, Skylar following close behind with Luna.

The day passed by slowly, now that classes had started, and Skylar found that she would like this school much more then her old one. She also found it annoying that most the subjects intrigued her yet she seemed awfully bored sitting there. She figured it would get better as time passed.

She was now heading for the Great Hall for dinner. Walking through the halls, she heard a familiarly airy voice drift to her ears.

"No actually, the students take them and-" the voice was interrupted by a much colder, yet just as familiar, voice.

"Take them? Who would want to take your shoes? They're probably made out of fruit peelings!" He came into view as Skylar fast approached.

"I see you've taken a liking to Luna's fashion, Malfoy," she said loudly as she came up behind Luna, smiling.

"Her _fashion_, if you could call it that, disgusts me!" he replied with a sneer.

"Aw, it's okay, you can admit it," Skylar grinned as she spoke.

The blonde snarled and his cronies stepped forward, making Skylar's brow raise, smile still in place.

"Can't go anywhere by yourself, Malfoy? Afraid?"

This sent many emotions fly across his eyes and Skylar knew he was conflicted. His features faltered for a moment before the sneer came back more firmly then before.

"I don't need these morons following me around; I simply take pity on them and let them."

Skylar laughed loudly and nodded her head in an act of agreement. "Well we're all greatly inspired by your compassion towards others less fortunate then yourself."

A look of doubt settled in his silver eyes and his sneer fell slightly, yet again. Skylar felt a pang of guilt for her remark, knowing he was simply hiding like she was only in a different way.

"Why don't you go back to that small school of yours, maybe someone there _wants_ you there; only I highly doubt it," he said with disgust, the conflict still apparent in his eyes.

Skylar's feigned smile twitched as she struggled to keep her show of being unaffected, when truly she felt the sting of his word bury deep within her.

She urged Luna forward and stepped up to Malfoy, speaking softly so that only he heard her words.

"You know, I see through that pathetic mask of yours. You're not that tough, or even the mean. Remember, I know." She backed away with a menacing smirk on her face, watching his reaction a moment before turning to follow Luna. He was stunned, she could tell, but something that surprised _her_ was that he seemed to be pleading with her; not to keep it to herself but to help him. He was asking for help.

As they walked, Skylar was sidetracked. She kept thinking about her old school and how much she despised it and the look on Malfoy's face, his asking her for help. The almighty, pure-blood, Slytherin asking for _her_ help; unbelievable!

Her thoughts were interrupted by the oddly normal voice from beside her.

"I'm glad you came here. You're not like the others. Maybe that's why the Nargles don't bother me much when you're around."

Skylar forced herself not to ask what 'Nargles' were and smiled genuinely. "So am I," she said as they reached the Great Hall.

Luna smiled and started towards the Ravenclaw table. Skylar quickly grabbed Luna's sleeve, saying, "Nope. You're not going to sit by _them._" She then proceeded to drag her to the Gryffindor table without protest from Luna. Skylar spotted Harry and Ron and sat across from them, smiling.

"How was your first day?" Harry asked.

Before she could answer, Ron spoke up. "And why is she sitting here?"

Skylar looked to Ron and answered, "Because she's my friend and it seems that a lot of the Ravenclaws are prats." She then turned to Harry. "Decent I suppose, loads better then my old school."

The boys looked to each other and Ron just shrugged and continued to eat. Harry turned back to Skylar and smiled. "Well I'm glad."

"What are we talking about?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Skylar.

Harry's smile faltered a moment as nervousness showed.

Skylar nearly laughed at the sight but looked to Hermione instead, and answered, "Nothing really."

"Oh," she said simply as she dished up her plate. "When did you want to talk to me, Harry?"

Harry choked on his food a few seconds, getting odd looked form those around him, and swallowed hard. "Er…when?..I…umm…"

After looking at him oddly, Hermione replied," Yes, when. You said you'd tell me at dinner."

"Oh. Right, of course. Umm…this weekend," he finally spat out.

"This weekend?" she asked, still looking at him oddly. "I thought you wanted to talk to me today?"

Harry seemed taken aback. "Oh…uh…I did?...I mean, I just wanted to tell you today when I wanted to talk to you…"

Hermione just stared at him a moment then nodded, "Alright then, this weekend."

Skylar chuckled at the scene and shook her head. _'It's so obvious,' _she thought.

The week flew by in a hurry, and here, on the last day of classes for the week, Skylar sat, once again in the deserted common room. She had been gazing at the fire, when she stood abruptly. She needed some air; today's events had brought back bad memories she thought she had pushed aside and forgotten.

She made her way out of the castle, careful to stay in the shadows and keep quiet. Walking across the grass, she spotted a tree by the lake and walked towards it. As she neared it she saw a figure sitting by it. As she walked she stepped on a twig and the small sound sent the figure leaping to its feet and raising a protective arm. That gesture told Skylar that whoever this was thought that the sound came from something, or someone, other then a teacher.

The figure took a couple steps back and stepped into the moonlight.

"Malfoy?" Skylar asked incredulously.

Malfoy lowered his arm and, seeing it was Skylar, seemed to ease slightly. She could still see the lingering fear in his features. He said nothing and just stood there.

Skylar waited for a few moments before giving up with a sigh and plopping down on the ground.

"You sit like a guy," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I know." She did know, her posture was "unladylike" and her baggy jeans and plain, black shirt didn't help any. She was never 'girly', growing up with brothers does that sometimes, and she didn't care, she felt more comfortable the way she was. She sighed as she thought of her brothers.

"You know, it's past curfew. You could get in trouble," he spoke again.

"Yes, I know that too. Do you think I'm stupid," she said irritably. He was the reason she was in such a foul mood and now he wouldn't leave her alone when she so desperately wanted peace.

"No," came his quiet reply.

Surprised, she looked over at him; she had expected to hear some witty remark. By the look on his face, so did he. She watched him a moment as \he seemed to be struggling on the inside.

"I was right, wasn't I?" she asked softly.

"Right about what?" By the tone of his voice, she knew that he understood what she meant.

Skylar nodded and looked out over the lake. Moments passed before Malfoy took a few steps towards her and, hesitantly sat beside her.

Feeling his unrelenting gaze upon her, she turned to look at him. He seemed pensive and troubled.

"How did you know?" he finally inquired.

She shrugged as she answered, "I'm not sure. Sometimes I can just tell when someone's hiding. Maybe it's because I've been hiding most my life and in many ways, so I recognize the signs."

He nodded softly, thinking, and turned his gaze to the lake.

"Why are you hiding?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

He visibly tensed and glanced quickly at her, before looking down at his hands.

"That's a long story," he mumbled.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He glanced at her again and sighed. "It's long and complicated and… hard to…" he trailed off, giving up his attempt at dodging the retelling of his life.

"That's fine. You don't have to tell me. Sorry," she said softly, still watching him.

Now he looked at her and held her gaze. She could see the pain, the confliction, the sorrow; much like her own. At the sight, her breath caught in her constricted throat.

They just sat there a few moments, watching each other, letting the masks slip to reveal themselves.

Slowly, Skylar stood up, keeping her eyes on his.

"If you ever do want to talk, I'll listen," she said gently, pausing a moment and turned, starting back to the castle.

"Thanks," his soft voice floated to her ears.

She continued walking, knowing he hadn't intended her to hear, and smiled softly to herself, realizing she wasn't the only one hiding their pain.

**A/N: It was going to be longer but I decided to stop here…obviously. Anyway, hopefully I'm improving. I would love to hear any suggestions since I seem to only know scattered events that will happen in this story. **

**Next chapter:**

**Harry **_**might**_** get Hermione**

**Draco **_**might**_** reveal some secrets**

**Luna **_**might**_** startle Neville**

**Ginny **_**might**_** show up**

**Skylar might go frolicking around the castle singing 'Jingle Bells!'**


End file.
